El nacimiento de mi hijo
by Stefy-Nvd
Summary: Cualquiera diría que el nacimiento de tú hijo es uno de los días más felices de tú vida, bueno déjame decirte que el mío fue el más traumático/Pésimo summary/one-shot


"**EL NACIMIENTO"**

Ese día, el más feliz de tu vida se podría decir, el que todo padre primerizo espera, ver al fruto del amor sincero, puro y verdadero que uno tiene hacia su esposa, ese ser que te llenará de felicidad y ciertos problemas por el resto de tu vida; eso pensaría cualquier padre en esa situación; pero no, esa no fue mi situación; es decir claro que también yo lo esperaba con ansias y si también fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, pero también fue uno de los más traumáticos días que he tenido en mi corta vida. Les contaré el porqué:

**7 de julio 4:25am**

Ese día, o mejor dicho esa madrugada estaba plácidamente dormido en mi cama, soñando en que había ganado 1millon de dólares; cuando de repente sentí que me tocaron el hombro

-**Butch**.. mi esposa me toca el hombro haciendo un suave movimiento en este

-**Umh..?** medio le respondo, porque bueno estaba durmiendo y quería seguir así.

-**Butch, creo que ya es hora… **Me dice mientras se sienta en la cama lo más cuidadoso posible.

- **Mmm…5 minutos más**. Le respondo mientras apego mi cabeza más a mi cómoda almohada.

-**El bebé ya va a nacer Estúpido..!** Me dice muy "dulcemente" mi esposa, mientras que con mucho cariño me tira de una patada de la cama haciendo que caiga de cara contra el suelo.

-**Ahh…Mi cara..!** **Mi hermosa cara..!** Me quejo totalmente adolorido.. **Voy a quedar deforme de por vida..! Vas tener un esposo deforme..! y mi bebé va tener un papá deforme..! y sus amigos se van a burlar de él, Porque Kaoru Por qué? **..Grito dramáticamente mientras me cubro la cara con ambas manos.

**-ah ya cállate y** **déjate de tus mariconadas..! que tú bebé ya va a nacer.. **Me grita impaciente.

**- ya va a nacer?! Y por qué no me avisaste antes?!** Le digo preocupado

-**Eso estoy tratando de hacer..!** Me grita ya muy impaciente. **Ahh..!** se queja mientras lleva su mano al su abultado vientre.

-**Kaoru..!** le digo preocupado mientras me levanto del suelo y me acerco a ella. **estas bien?** le pregunto mientras tomo su mano

-**Butch**..Me dice agarrando mi mano. **LLEVAME AL HOSPITAL DE UNA PUTA VEZ..!** me grita apretando mi pobre mano.

-**ahh..! ya ya pero suelta..!** me quejo mientras forcejeo para que me suelte**. Que agrasividad la tuya..!** le digo alejando de ella. **Tienes que calmarte un poco..**le digo saliendo lo mas rápido posible de la habitación

**-Apurate..!** Me grita tirándome quien sabe qué cosa; creo que era el despertador, por suerte salí lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Ycomo cualquier padre primerizo ya tenía todo preparado para cuando este día llegara…Yaa bueno Brick me obligo a hacerlo, como el ya era padre hace 3 años; de mi sobrina Yukka; quiso que tenga todo listo para este día.

Mientras busco las llaves del auto, recuerdo que debo que llamar a Momoko cuando este día llegara. Saco mi celular del bolsillo y le marco:

-**Aló..?** Responde ella, al parecer seguía durmiendo

-**Momoko..Ya va a nacer**..le aviso tomando las llaves del auto

**-Ya va a nacer..! !**grita por el otro lado..**ahora?!**

-**Si ahora..!** **Avísale a Brick y a Boomer por mí, por favor.** Le digo mientras voy metiendo todas las cosas al auto.

-**Claro yo les aviso..**

**-Muchas gracias los veo en el hospital..**Le digo colgando el celular.

Me subo al auto y reviso si ya está todo, Pañales, biberones, ropa, medias, mantas, ahh..siento que me falta algo..

-BUTCHH..! Donde estás imbécil..! me grita mi delicada esposa, desde la habitación

Con razón sentía que me faltaba algo, corro hasta llegar a la habitación, le ayudo a mi esposa a bajar las escaleras y subir al auto; claro también recibiendo ciertos cariños de su parte de ella como**: Apurate idiota o porque tanto te tardas tarado**.. ella siempre tan tierna.

Tardamos en llegar unos 10 minutos al hospital, ayude a bajar a Kaoru del auto con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, aunque el que salía lastimado era yo porque con cada contracción que le venía me terminaba golpeando, tirándome del cabello, y gritando. Una vez que entramos al hospital pedí que le traigan un doctor para que la atendieran rápidamente, y así fue se la llevaron en una silla de ruedas hacia la habitación que le asignaron para alistarla para el parto.

Mientras la alistaban aparecieron Momoko, Brick y Yukka en los brazos de este, también por atrás venían Boomer y Miyako, la cual tenía 6 meses de embarazo.

-**Butch..Donde está Kaoru..?** Me pregunta Momoko

-**La están alistando para el parto..** Le informo mientras me siento por un rato

-**Uyy hermano luces horrible..**me dice Brick sentándose a mi lado

-**jajajaj sii y eso que todavía no nació el bebé..**se burla el menor de mis hermanos

-**Boomer..de auí a 3 meses,como me ves te verás..**Le digo acomodando mi cabello ya que la tierna de mi esposa me lo tironeo.

-**Butch..! ****No asustes a Boomer**..me regaña Brick, **además su esposa es Miyako no Kaoru así que nunca se va a ver como vos**..se burla el estúpido de mi hermano, haciendo reir al otro tonto.

-**Tienes razón**..suspiro resignado

-**Yaa déjense de burlarse de Kaoru**, **no ven que la pobre esta por algo difícil**..nos regaña Momoko, **aún recuerdo cuando me paso a mi eso**..

-**Recordarlo..Momoko vos parabas durmiendo ese día, creo que por poco y yo termino pujando por vos**.. Le dice Brick haciéndonos reír a todos.

**-Callate**..le dice Momoko a Brick plantándole un golpe en la cabeza que por poco y lo tumba de la silla.

-**Chicos no hagan mucho ruido, que ahí viene el doctor**..nos avisa Miyako observando en dirección hacia el doctor.

-**Butch Him..?** pregunta el doctor

-**Soy yo**. Respondo levantándome de la silla

-**Ya está todo listo, puede pasar a la sala de parto**..me informa el doctor mientras se aleja de ahí

-**uff..bueno ahí voy**. Digo caminando en dirección hacia el doctor

-**Suerte Butch…la necesitaras..!** Me grita el imbécil de Brick

Ya estaba preparado para esto, me preparé física y mentalmente asi que sin miedo abrí la puerta y entre a la habitación y ahí la vi a Kauro, también ella me vio parecía preocupada y si lo estaba porque en su rostro vi que sus lágrimas estaban por salir. No es la primera vez que la veo así pero raras son las veces que pasan y se me parte el corazón al verla así.

-**Butch**.. me llama su voz se escuchaba asustada

Me acerco a ella y le tomo la mano

-**Tengo miedo Butch**, me dice mientras me agarra la mano

-**No te preocupes yo voy a estar con vos**. Le digo agarrándole también la mano, es la primera vez que me decía que tenía miedo, y ciertamente yo también lo tenía pero debía demostrar lo contrario, para apoyarla.

**-Promételo.** Me ruega mirándome a los ojos

**-Te lo juro.** Le digo mirándole a los ojos, para luego juntar sus dos manos y darle un tierno beso a estas.

**- Muy bien señorita Kaoru, ya estamos cerca vamos a contar hasta diez juntos, y cuando llego a diez usted va a pujar todo lo que pueda**..le informa el doctor

-**1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10….ahhh** puja Kaoru agarrándome, no, arrancándome la mano.

-**Otra vez..**dice el doctor

-**1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10….ahhh **vuelve a pujar Kaoru y me vuelve a arrancar la mano

Este paso se repitió como unas 5 veces

-**Butch..! Todo es tú culpa**..me reclama Kaoru mientras me agarra del cuello de la camisa..

-**YO..?!** Digo confundido por la actitud que tomo Kaoru

-**Si tu me embarazaste..! me dejaste como una ballena gorda..!..es tu culpa..tu culpa!.** Dice mientras que con una mano me jalonea del cabello y con la otra me pega el hombro.

**-Ahh..Kaoru..basta basta.. No ves que eso duele..**le regaño cubriéndome de los golpes que me da.

**-Señorita Kaoru..! tiene que seguir pujando, sino vamos a tener que operarla..** le regaña el doctor, eso nos hizo reaccionar de nuevo.

**-Una última vez 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10..**

**-Ahhhh…! **Kaoru puja una ultima vez, mientras me aprieta, me arranca, me dobla, me rompe mi pobre mano.

Y Ahí lo escucho el llanto de un bebé, el llanto de mi bebé, MÍ bebé, jamas me sentí tan orgulloso de pensar eso. Y lo observo era un varón, uno muy grande, y fuerte..

**-Esperen. Hay otro…**anuncia el doctor sorprendido..

**-Otro..?** decimos Kaoru y yo al mismo tiempo

-**Si, vuelva pujar señorita Kaoru**…le dice el doctor

-**Butch..! Sos un imbécil..!** me dice Kaoru jalándome del cabello nuevamente.

-**Ayy..Ayy..! Ahora que hice?** Le pregunto tratando de soltarme de su agarre

-**Como se te ocurre embarazarme de gemelos..! No puedes hacer nada bien Idiota..!**

-**Yo no tengo la culpa de eso Kaoru..**

-**Si la tienes..! Te juro que cuando termine todo esto te castro..!**

-**QUE..?! Noo Kaoru no**

-**Señorita Kaoru..! basta siga pujando o de verdad la voy a operar**..

Y como si fueran las palabras mágicas Kaoru me soltó el cabello, o bueno lo que queda de el y pujo por ultima vez.

-**Es una niña..!** Escuche decir al doctor, para luego ver como las enfermer la limpiaban.

**-Una niña.. Escuchaste Kaoru tenemos un niño y una niña..**le digo feliz, jamás espere que iba a tener mellizos. Observo a Kaoru y al igual que yo estaba feliz, o quizás más, porque estaba llorando.

-**Un niño y una niña**..Repite ella mientras derrama algunas lágrimas

-**Si,amor un niño y una niñas, nuestros bebés, nuestros hijos.** Le digo limpiándole las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

**-Gracias Butch..Muchas gracias..**Me dice mientras me abraza y apoya su rostro en mi pecho.

-**No gracias a ti, Kaoru por darme esta doble felicidad, por darme unos bebés tan bellos, por ser su madre, por ser mi esposa..**le digo sobándole suavemente su cabeza..**Te amo** le digo levantando su rostro para darle un suave y tierno beso.

**-Yo también Te amo..**

**-y que nombres les pondremos..** le digo acariciando suavemente su mejilla

-**Yo tenía pensado ponerle Kenji, si es que era niño**

-**Y si era niña?**

-**No sé no lo pensé aun**. Me dice poniendo una cara media decepcionada

-**Kimi..**Le digo sonriéndole. **Que se llame Kimi**

-**Kenji y Kimi**.. dice ella mirándome a los ojos mientras me sonríe

**-Si..Kenji y Kimi Him**..Le digo dándole un largo y tierno beso

….

Y así fue como hace 2 años nacieron nuestros hijos, esos dos torbellinos, que le dan sentido a mí vida junto a mi esposa, no podría pedir nada mejor, o bueno no por ahora, quizás en uno años tal vez..

**-Butch**..escucho que me llama mi esposa

**-Si..?** le digo volteando mi cara en dirección hacia ella

-**Tengo algo importante que decirte..**

-**Claro..que ocurre dímelo**

**-Estoy Embarazada..**


End file.
